


Fight for her

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Lex went nuts anyway, Love is all that matter, Murder, Superman goes loco, Violence, lillian a good mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lex and Lena had a good family but Lex is evil anyway, he drags superman to madness.Lena and Kara try to fix it, Lillian is a good mother.Bruce and Diana to the rescue!





	Fight for her

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I had in mind for a while...  
> Tell me if you like it or not,  
> Hugs

“Lex! How could I lose you?” A grieving Lena crying on the floor of her bedroom.  
“The number of victims is not quite clear right now, but it’s believed that hundreds where close to the battle. We repeat, Alexander Luthor declared the war against Metropolis’ hero Superman. The facing took place on the city center where originally LuthorCorp building was, and explosion was perceived during the earlier hours of this disastrous day, witnesses told us that the explosion was used as bait to bring Superman to the city. While Lex Luthor began the destruction you can see behind me, Superman was also responsible of the demolition of multiple buildings during the fight. First attendances are still trying to rescue people from the debris. Official number of victims will be given tomorrow by the Mayor of Metropolis while firemen try to find the bodies and families are trying to identify their love ones. Cat Grant reporting in situ from Metropolis, we will go back to you Tom in the set.”  
Lena turned off the TV. She knew that something was off when Lex left the house that morning. Days earlier she heard him rumble about the cleaning that Earth needed from Aliens, but she was too busy to talk to him. She was working on her damn projects and she ignored the signs…How could all of that happen? Lex and Clark had been friends for nearly 15 years, of course Lena knew he was superman, even she knew Lex helped him to improve his suit and things like that. Thanks to that friendship she met Kara, who has been her girlfriend for the last 2 years. She is madly in love with her, but what’s going to happen now!  
Lex was arrested for his crimes, but Superman was missing since the attacked two days ago. Lena hasn’t heard of him or her girlfriend which was odd, Kara and Lena talk at least over the phone every day. Two days Lena spent consuming herself in pain and loneliness.  
“Where are you, Kara?” She knew that Kara has her superhearing focus on her heart and voice at all time, no matter where she was on the world. Kara said that that was a trick her cousin taught her. Suddenly, she heard the distinctive whoosh from a super flying coming on her direction. One second it took her to relax thinking that was Kara flying to her bedroom as she had done many times before. Three seconds later she realized that the wrong super was on her balcony. Superman looked at her blind in rage and told her. “This is over Luthor, I’ll erase your bloodline from Earth to avoid the destruction again! Your bastard traitor brother would be next!!!” Lena froze in place not recognizing that man in front of her, the gentle awkward dork farm man she knew for years was gone, in his place it was this angry all powerful god ready to kill her. She didn’t move, she knew she had no chance against him and only whispered “Goodbye, love.” And her mind went to Kara and her smile. She closed her eyes and waited for a blow, or a hand squeezing her neck, or even heat vision on her face. She was ready to die. However, instead she heard the sound barrier being broken and the windows of her bedroom exploiting and her lover entered the room and tackled Superman breaking walls on the way. Lena breathed again and followed the path of destruction to find Clark and Kara face to face.  
“You won’t hurt her, Kal! She is not responsible for her brother’s attack on you. She didn’t know!” Kara yelled at him.  
“Of course she did! They tricked us! He made me kill! So many people died because of me! I was trying to protect the city, but the building I destroyed, I still can hear people crying for help and that was on them! Lex and Lena, and Lillian! They all deserve to die!”  
“Listen to yourself, Kal! You are not a murderer!”  
But he didn’t listen, and went full speed to punch his cousin, Kara resisted and fought him back, her only thought was to protect the woman she loved and swore to love till the end of time. Lena watched terrified but unable to move. Both were equally strong, but Superman was more experienced on the fight department. Each punch he delivered and reached Kara was painful for Lena too, she was witnessing how a beast was beating down the love of her life. She knew she had to do something. So she ran down stairs and warned her mother to run away that the supers were fighting. Lillian tried to convince Lena to escape with her, but the young Luthor was the only one that could help Kara. Finally, Lillian told her that she would be waiting for her outside in the car, Lena ran to Lex’s office and from a closet she grabbed a lead box that contained Kriptonite the green kind. Then ran again upstairs and pulled the green rock just in time, because Kal was choking Kara to almost kill her. Both Kryptonians fell on their knees when the green rock was close enough. Superman started to yell at Lena “I knew it! You bitch!!!” Lena left the Kriptonite out of reach but close enough to make superman weak, then she helped Kara to stand up and left the room. Lillian did as promised and she was waiting in the car, Lena put Kara inside and asked her  
“Did you know that my brother had an emergency plan if Superman ever lost control? Kara nodded. Lex told her about that plan years ago, something that Clark and the Luthor heir designed in case Kara or Clark went in the wrong direction. “Don’t be mad at me love, but I think we should use it now” Kara smiled at her because she was right, now was the time to use that plan. Lena reached her brother’s office again and withdrew a gun with kryptonite bullets on it, she wasn’t really sure about it but Clark was out of control and she wasn’t willing to risk Kara’s life again. Once more she went upstairs and saw Clark passed out midway to get the kryptonite, she put it on the box again and ran to the car.  
Kara was hurt but she was recovering fast without the kryptonite on sight. Lillian drove them to one of Lex’s bunkers out of town. There, they called the police to warn them about superman and his plan to kill Lex but they didn’t believe her because she was a Luthor after all.  
“You and Lillian must hide in the panic room and I’ll bring Kal to put some sense in him, if that doesn’t work, I’ll use the gun.” Kara explained.  
“NO! He is your cousin, I don’t want you to do that.” Lena fought back.  
“Babe, we don’t have alternatives, you can’t face him, she will hurt you before you even try to pull the trigger, and I won’t risk your life!” Kara said softly, and Lillian agreed, she wasn’t to risk her daughter’s life either or hers for that matter.  
“Maybe we can call the league. Batman can help us or Diana, I don’t know! Please, Kara I can lose you. I already lost my brother” Lena began to cry and Kara hugged her tight.  
“You try to reach them, and when all of this is over…” Kara looked at Lillian “I want your blessing to marry Lena”  
Lillian smiled and nodded gently. She hadn’t been too fond of that relationship at first, but after two years she realized that Lena was happy and Kara only lived to make her happy. They were a great team.  
“Of course, Kara dear! I’ll be glad to call you my daughter too. And I apologized for everything my son did. I don’t know where Lionel and I went wrong with him” Mother Luthor said sadly.  
“You did perfectly, look at Lena. She will be your legacy”  
Lena was crying silently, so many emotions on her body. She wanted to marry Kara, and of course she was sad about Lex. She kept thinking about her father and how glad she was that he was dead to avoid him the shame and sadness for Lex’s actions. However she needed to focus and went to the main computer to contact Batman which she did surprisingly fast. Batman was on her way to Metropolis with Diana. Both would try to help Superman or restrained him by any means necessary.  
Suddenly, one of the bunker’s walls exploded, Superman found them but he still couldn’t see them as the panic room’s walls were lined with lead. Nonetheless, Clark yelled “I know you are here Kara! I can hear you” That was it, Kara hugged Lillian and reached Lena to kiss her “I love you, Lee” with that she grabbed the special gun and walked out the room to face her cousin.  
“Kal, stop this, Lena and her mother are not your enemies, they didn’t know about Lex’s plans”  
“The problem is the bloodline, they are corrupted”  
“Kal, you chose not to kill, honour your family”  
“Stay away from this Kara, this is my problem”  
At the moment that superman was about to launched himself towards Kara, Diana appeared to stop him, tackled him to the ground, Batman right behind her, but it’s not enough and Clark freed himself punching Diana right in the face, Batman didn’t have a chance and one simple touch and his arm was broken. Kara sped directly to Superman and the battle began. Diana took Bruce to a safe place then flew to help Kara, both women were as strong as Clark but the rage inside him as giving him more potency. Batman put his arm in the right place, he needed it to help the women and from his utility belt grabbed a small blade made out of Kryptonite. Three against one, it was a fair fight.  
Lena and Lillian could see through the cameras the fight, and both women were terrified because at that moment, superman had become the monster that Lex predicted.  
“Mom, stay here, I’ll help them, I’m sure there must be something against Clark that Lex left behind”  
“I’ll help you” Lillian said standing up immediately  
Carefully the Luthors women stepped outside the panic room and sneaked away where Lex hid his weapons. It wasn’t easy, any gadget that they found could hurt Kara as well and Lena wasn’t willing to risk her fiancée. Finally, they found a small metallic ball that emitted a supersonic noise capable to distract a Kryptonian long enough to be caught. Kara would be disoriented for a while but nothing terrible. Lena ran with the gadget in hand to the place where everybody was fighting.  
“Bruce, this is your window!” Lena yelled  
All the heroes looked at her while she threw the ball as closer as possible to Superman. At the moment the device touched the ground the supersonic wave paralyzed Clark and Kara who were squirming in the floor. Diana and Batman grabbed Superman and using Wonder Woman’s lasso of truth they tied Clark from wrists and ankles. After a while, the device stopped and everybody sighted in relief. Lena felt her mother’s hand over her shoulder and relaxed to the touch. However, Superman rose his head from the floor and looked directly to Lena and before any of them could react, he shot his heat vision to the youngest Luthor. Kara wasn’t fast enough to avoid it, she was still weak because of the supersonic waves. Lena screamed and Kara closed her eyes, she couldn’t see her lover falling. Instead she pulled the gun out and aimed to Superman’s head willing to shoot him.  
“NOOOOOO!”  
Kara looked at Lena’s direction to see her covered in blood but it wasn’t her blood, it was Lillian’s.  
“Mom!!! No! Why?”  
Lillian used her body to protect her daughter from the heat vision, there she was lying on Lena’s arms barely breathing.  
“Fuck you, Kal! You kill on purpose, you don’t deserve to be part of our honorable House of EL!!!” Kara yelled hammering the revolver ready to shoot her own blood.  
“Kara! Don’t do it, love! You won’t be better if you kill your cousin. She’s gone now, nothing would bring her back” Lena was still hugging her mother’s body, eyes full of tears and looking directly to Kara “I can’t lose you too. Today I lost almost everything, please don’t force me to lose you too”  
Lena was right, then more than ever Kara needed to be with her, so she gave the revolver to Bruce and walked towards Lena to hug her, while Diana and Batman took Superman to lock him away.  
“Now, I’m really the last Kryptonian” said Kara with a plain expression.  
“Not for long love. When we get married I’ll be part of you honorable house”


End file.
